


The horrific experiences of being in a group chat (Owned by Brendon Urie)

by rundownsoul



Category: All Time Low, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, PVRIS (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know if half of these counts as relationships, M/M, What am I doing, drama?, group chat au, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 13,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rundownsoul/pseuds/rundownsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday 03:09</p><p>Breadbin has added Lunchbox, PepeWhentz, Gee, Frunkless and TheDunpster to the group chat "Gay Club"</p><p>Breadbin: Welcome to the Gay club, children!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gay Club

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, welcome to the group chat au that no one asked for! No I have already finished like ten chapters while waiting for my invitation to ao3 so...
> 
> (I have too much time)
> 
> Also, keep in mind that I have literally NO idea how Kik works... I just based this off of other group chat aus I have read.

Wednesday 03:09

Breadbin has added Lunchbox, PepeWhentz, Gee, Frunkless and TheDunpster to the group chat "Gay Club"

Breadbin: Welcome to the Gay club, children!

Lunchbox: Why am I here..?

PepeWhentz: Why are any of us here?

Gee: Is no one going to talk about the fact that it's 03:10 am?

Frunkless: I think this is a perfect time for a group chat!

Breadbin: Agreed! Where's Josh?

PepeWhentz: Dunno, ask Tyler

Breadbin: Oh yeah, Tyler!

Breadbin has added Tyjo to the group chat

Tyjo: What is this

Lunchbox: Ask Brendon... I still have no idea what I am doing in a group chat called Gay Club at 03:13 am...

Gee: I would like to know too

TheDunpster: Aren't you an insomniac?

Gee: Yes?

TheDunpster: Then why does it matter what time it is?

Frunkless: Leave Gerald alone!

Gee: I'M NOT CALLED GERALD! But thanks for the support!

PepeWhentz: Pat, can we leave and go to bed now?

Lunchbox: Don't call me Pat.

Tyjo: Buuuurn!!!

Frunkless: That wasn't a burn, Tyler...

PepeWhentz: Fine, can we leave and go to bed now /Patrick/

Tyjo: Whatever

Lunchbox: Ok

Lunchbox has left the chat

PepeWhentz has left the chat

Breadbin has added PepeWhentz and Lunchbox to the chat

Breadbin: You can never leave hell!

Breadbin has changed the name of the group chat to "Hell"

TheDunpster: Do we really have to stay?

Breadbin: Yes. You can never leave!

Tyjo: What happens if we do?

Breadbin: I invite you back!

Gee: Very scary Bren...

Gee has left the chat

Breadbin has added Gee to the chat

Breadbin: What'd I tell ya, you can never leave hell!

Frunkless: You're the real devil Bren

Breadbin has changed their name to Brendevil

PepeWhentz: That wasn't even funny...

Tyjo: Ooooh Burn!!!!!

Frunkless: That wasn't a burn either...

Brendevil: Welcome to hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shorter chapters, next one will be longer!  
> For anyone wondering:  
> Brendon: Breadbin
> 
> Patrick: Lunchbox
> 
> Pete: PepeWhentz


	2. Feed us Joshler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon likes the idea of Joshler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, thanks for the kudos! I honestly didn't think that this would get any kudos so quick!

09:27

Brendevil has added RyRy and Jackass to the chat

Jackass: Where's Alex?

RyRy: Brendon invited us to a group chat in the middle of class and your first reaction is: Where is Alex? Really?

Brendevil: Oh, I forgot about him, one moment please!

RyRy: Why are you called "Brendevil"?

Brendevil has invited Alixjock

PepeWhentz: Why is Alex called Alixjock

Gee: Good question

Alixjock: I just weot somethin

Brendevil: How ducking fast areyou typing?

TheDunpster: Ducking lame man

Brendevil changed their name to MotherDucker

Lunchbox: Why are you all chatting, it's in the middle of class!

Jackass: I actually have free period

Frunkless: Smae

Tyjo: Lol

MotherDucker: What?

Gee: What

RyRy: What?

Tyjo: Josh is being funny that's all

Gee: I ship Joshler

TheDunpster: No

Tyjo changed their name to TyNo

TheDunpster: NoicE!

TyNo: Ikr

MotherDucker: Lame!

Gee: Agreed, I still ship it

Jackass: Stop denying it, you're totally gay for each other

Frunkless: What, like you and Alex

TyNo: Oohhhhh Buiuuurn

Jackass: NoNoNo

Frunkless: Still not a burn

TyNo: I don't fricking care!

Alixjock: They're onto us, run Jack!

Jackass: Don't feed them!

Gee: Jalex, Jalex, Jalex!!!

MotherDucker: Jalex!!

PepeWhentz changed their name to JalexShipper

Jackass: Fuck you guys...

JalexShipper: Especially Alex, right?

TheDunpster: Oohh

TyNo: Burn

Frunkless: I give up...

Jackass: Y'all know what the fun I meant

RyRy: What'd I kiss?

Gee: Brendon

RyRy: Miss* Fuck you Gerald

Gee: Gerard, it's Gerard.

Alixjock: Gee ships Joshler and apparently me and Jackass over there are an item.

RyRy: Oh, well... Goodluck in hell then!

MotherDucker: You ain't leavin!

RyRy: I wasn't gonna, calm it.

TheDunpster has shared a photo with the chat  
Alex winking at Jack who looks flustered

Gee: The ship has sailed!

TyNo: It did a long time ago...

TheDunpster: So true...

Jalexshipper: I knew it!

Lunchbox: Stop invading their privacy guys...

MotherDucker: Oh yeah, I completely forgot the girls!

MotherDucker has added Halseey, LynnUpInThis and YaGirl

Alixjock: Who's YaGirl?

YaGirl: It's YaGirl Hayley here!!

Alixjock: Oh

LynnUpInThis: Yo, why is Brendon's name MotherDucker?

Gee: It's a long story...

Frunkless: No it's not...

Gee: I don't have the power to explain

Halseey: What ya people up to?

Jalexshipper: Jack and Alex are flirting in the library while Josh sits and looks at them, Trick is in class trying to concentrate and the rest of us are just dicking around

Halseey: Noice

TyNo: It would be, if Joshler wasn't a thing...

LynnUpInThis: Why? It's totally real!

TheDunpster changed their name to TotallyReal

TyNo: Don't feed them!

MotherDucker: Feed usssss

MotherDucker changed their name to FeedUsJoshler

TyNo: ...

TotallyReal: What have I done..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think Brendon's name is long now, just you wait...


	3. "Ty"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex does a thing, Jack is mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 kudos? Wow, seriously thank you guys so much!

21:52

Alixjock: Hey Jack

Jackass: Yeah?

Alixjock: **** ****** ***** *********

TyNo: Woah!

Lunchbox: You might wanna check which chat you're in...

Alixjock: Fuck

Jackass: I'm mortified

TotallyReal: I think there's something wrong with Ty, he's sitting on the floor shaking and woah!!! Wtf Alex? You broke Tyler

FeedUsJoshler: "Ty"

TotallyReal: It's a fricking nickname!

Frunkless: You guys are too innocent for this chat "Fricking"

TotallyReal: Frick you

Frunkless: See

Gee: What's all this commotion about, I'm trying to sleep!

Frunkless: You could have just asked me, we're in the same room..

FeedUsJoshler: Alex ruined "Ty", scroll up

JalexShipper: Ty? Who called him Ty?

FeedUsJoshler: Josh did

Gee: Woah!

JalexShipper: Lol Joshler 4 lyfe

FeedUsJoshler: Wait, are Gee and Frunk having a sleepover?

Gee: No

Frunkless: Yes

Gee: Fuck you

JalexShipper: Frerard!

Frunkless: Peterick

Lunchbox: Well, I'm not saying I deny it

JalexShipper: It's true, Peterick is real

Gee: I'm trying to sleep so goodnight

Gee has left the chat

FeedUsJoshler has added Gee to the chat

Gee: Damn you

FeedUsJoshler: There is no escape!

FeedUsJoshler has changed their name to NoEscapeTM

Lunchbox: Where did Jack, Alex, Tyler and Josh go?

RyRy: I think Jalex are too embarrassed to show up, and Josh is comforting "Ty"

JalexShipper: Have you been spying on us?

RyRy: Yes

NoEscapeTM: I'm so proud of you Ryan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, you have a choice to make. I dunno if anyone is going to comment but I would really like if you did. When this fic is finished (It is far from finished rn) I will be writing another fic. I will either be a hunger games au that is depressing af, or an artist au that is a little more light hearted. But it's still a bit depressing (both of them are Joshler fics). Please tell me which one you would rather have first (I will maybe be writing both) in the comments so I know what to start working on.


	4. Beerbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunchbox is hungover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, so it's decided. Artist au it is!  
> Also sorry for the late update, my only excuse is I forgot.

Thursday 13:10

TyNo: Guys

Lunchbox: What?

RyRy: What

Jackass: ?

TyNo: Josh had a panic attack, can someone tell the teacher that I and Josh can't be in class?

Lunchbox: What class

NoEscapeTM: I am in Tyler's class, I can tell Mr. Saporta what happened

TyNo: No! Just tell him we can't be there

NoEscapeTM: Ok ok...  
...

14:30

TotallyReal: Hey guys! Guess who's back, back again

Lunchbox: You're okay! Thank god

TotallyReal: No, thank Tyler

NoEscapeTM: Don't you mean "Ty"?

RyRy: Leave the man alone

Frunkless: Or else Tyler will kill you

TyNo: I will

Gee: Run Bren, I see you, Tyler is right behind you

Jackass: Tyler won't hurt Bren, right?

TyNo: I won't, I'll get in trouble...

Lunchbox: Where's Alex?

Jackass: He is too ashamed to be here

TotallyReal: He should be!

Frunkless: I've made that mistake before

NoEscapeTM: Oh yeah!!

Frunkless: Don't you dare

Gee: What?

NoEscapeTM: Frank texted me instead of Gerald

Gee: Again with Gerald!

NoEscapeTM had shared a photo with the chat  
Some very explicit flirting from Frank

Gee: ...

Frunkless: Tyler, you can kill Bren now

Gee: You never told me about this!

TyNo: Will do

Frunkless: I'm sorry Gee

Halseey: What's up?

Lunchbox: Scroll up.

Halseey: Woah

NoEscapeTM: Usndjsnej wodokddnhelppppnd

RyRy: Sorry, you asked for it

Frunkless: Yep

Lunchbox: Agreed

Gee: Ageed

Frunkless: How can you joke about this?

Gee: What? Oh! I didn't mean it, I swear!

Jackass: This is all very amusing to watch

Halseey: I can imagine  
...  
15:23

NoEscapeTM: Hey guys!

NoEscapeTM: Guys?

NoEscapeTM: This is really important!

Lunchbox: Hey guys

RyRy: Hey

JalexShipper: Hey babe

TyNo: Hey

TotallyReal: Heyo

Frunkless: Hallo

LynnUpInThis: Yo

Gee: Hey

Jackass: Hi

Halseey: Hello ppl

YaGirl: Hiy

NoEscapeTM: Really?

Alixjock: Hey

NoEscapeTM: Seriously! You show up now?

NoEscapeTM has changed their name to FuckYouGuys

TyNo: Don't take it personally, we just prefer Trick

FuckYouGuys: How do I NOT take that personally!  
...  
19:52  
Lunchbox: Hy motherfuckers, you reedy to gt assed?

TyNo: Patrick?

TotallyReal: Is he high?

Lunchbox changed their name to Weedbox

JalexShipper: Nope, drunk

Weedbox changed their name to Beerbox

LynnUpInThis: He is really drunk

FuckYouGuys: I'm high

TyNo: I expected no less...

FuckYouGuys has changed their name to HighMyNameIsBrendon

TotallyReal: Wow...

TyNo: Where'd they get alcohol and weed?

JalexShipper: Joe hosted a party.

TyNo: Oh

JalexShipper: We did body shots and Patrick is a lightweight.

TotallyReal: Wow

HighMyNameIsBrendon has added Joeman to the chat

Joeman: Hey

TyNo: Why Bren

Joeman: Y'all have really weird names

Beerbox: Tell ms Abot ut

Joeman: I knew I shouldn't have suggested body shots

Alixjock: Hoy motherfuckers!

TyNo: Him too?

Alixjock: Nope, that's just how I roll

TyNo: Right...  
...  
Friday 06:17

Beerbox: Why am I called Beerbox? Did someone hack me?

JalexShipper: You were drunk.

Beerbox: Oh

Beerbox has changed their name to Lunchbox

Lunchbox: No damage done, right?

HighMyNameIsBrendon: Actually...

JalexShipper has shared a picture with the group chat  
Patrick making out with Brendon in front of the entire school

Lunchbox: Oh shit

HighMyNameIsBrendon: Yeah...  
...  
10:37

TyNo: Why does the school think that Patrick is a slut?

TotallyReal: Dunno... Ask Brendon

TyNo: Brendon?

HighMyNameIsBrendon: Umm... Scroll up...

TyNo: Oh shit

HighMyNameIsBrendon: Yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird chapter, not sure if I really like it. Oh well.  
> His name only gets better from here tho


	5. Pat the mod... Sorry, /Patrick/ the mod*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is the mod now, this can only go well hahahahahahhaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol hi, sorry for that sad fic lol

12:02  
RyRy: Bren

HighMyNameIsBrendon: Yeah?

RyRy: You should change your username, it's really long and destroys the mood

HighMyNameIsBrendon changed their name to Ryan'sBeboo

RyRy: No.

Ryan'sBeboo changed their name to Ryan'sAssIsCute

RyRy: Brendon!

Ryan'sAssIsCute changed their name to Ryanhasacutsmile

RyRy: Stop being such an asshole

Ryanhasacutsmile has changed their name to Brendonewithurdrama

RyRy: Still too long

Brendonewithurdrama has changed their name to Brenbox

RyRy: Good nuff...

TyNo: That was cute

JalexShipper has changed their name to Ryden4Lyfe

RyRy: Why

Alixjock: Isn't Jalex your otp anymore?

Ryden4Lyfe: No, it never was. Joshler has always been cuter

Lunchbox: Hey sup

RyRy: Everyone in school thinks Bretrick is real

TyNo: We'll just have to prove them wrong

Brenbox: How?

TyNo: Ryden have to make out

RyRy: ..

Brenbox: I'm in

Lunchbox: Please Ryan?

RyRy: Fine, but only for Patrick. And Trick?

Lunchbox: Yes?

RyRy: You have to make out with Pete

Lunchbox: Fine

Ryden4Lyfe: Yes! Two in one masterful plan!

TotallyReal: Ty, are you just going to ignore Pete?

TyNo: I have found it better to ignore the shippers than fuel their fire

TotallyReal: You speak like a true poet Ty

Brenbox: "Ty"

TotallyReal: Shut up  
...  
16:48

Brenbox: We need to elect a new moderator for the chat

RyRy: I elect Patrick

Alixjock: I second that

TyNo: Third

TotallyReal: Fourth

Jackass: Fifth

Ryden4Life: Sixth

Joeman: Seventh

LynnUpInThis: Eight

Halseey: Ninth

Gee: Tenth

YaGirl: Eleventh

Frunkless: Twelfth

Lunchbox: I nominate Ryan if that changes anything?

Brenbox: Patrick is the new moderator! He can kick out anyone (no one) and keep track of the chat!

Lunchbox: Oh boy...  
...  
17:45

Alixjock has left the chat

Brenbox: Now you invite him back!

Lunchbox has added Alixjock to the chat

Lunchbox: Why do I have to do mod training, I literally have one job

Brenbox: And what is that?

Lunchbox: To force everyone to stay...

Brenbox: You learn so fast!

TyNo: Oh hey! Trick taking mod training?

Gee: Why does everyone respect Patrick's wishes and not call him Pat when you all call me Gerald all the time?

Frunkless: Because your reaction is funnier

Gee: We react the same way

Frunkless: No, you see, he's a Stump YOU'RE the Way here!

Gee: ...

Brenbox: I had an idea

Brenbox has added Mikester and Andy to the chat

Ryden4Life: He's just called Andy? How boring...

Mikester: Hey bro

Gee: Hey Mikey

Andy: Why am I here and can I leave?

Brenbox: You are in hell for you have sinned and Pat will invite you back if you leave

Lunchbox: Don't call me Pat

Brenbox: Sorry

Gee: Really?  
...  
20:11

Gee: I feel unappreciated here goodbye

Gee has left the chat

20:14

Brenbox: What are you waiting for?

Lunchbox: Oh

Lunchbox has added Gee to the chat

Gee: That took longer than I thought, Brendon, your mod is a noob

Brenbox: I know

Lunchbox: I can't deny it

RyRy: So when's the plan happening?

Ryden4Life: Excited?

RyRy: ... I just want to get it over with, like Brendon

Brenbox: Umm, right!

Alixjock: Yeah right

Gee: Ryden!

Mikester: Ryden!

Joeman: Ryden!

TyNo: Seems like only yesterday they were chanting Joshler... Eh Josh?

TotallyReal: It was literally two days ago.

TyNo: Oh, right...

Lunchbox: So we do it on Monday then?

Brenbox: Why not at Alex's party tomorrow night? The whole school will be there!

Ryden4Life: We'll be drunk, no one will believe it's real

Andy: They did last time...

Brenbox: So, Monday?

RyRy: Ok

Ryden4Life: Yeee!

Lunchbox: Alright

Andy: This whole thing is ridiculous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know I added the beginning so I wouldn't have to type out Brendon's long name  
> I HAVE TUMBLR NOW!  
> I have no idea how to use it help  
> http://thelikesofnooneelse.tumblr.com/  
> I also have this one, it's for asking me for fic recs lol  
> likenoficelse.tumblr.com


	6. "The Incident"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the first chapter that I've actually rewritten/changed, enjoy?

19:34 Night of the party (Private chat between Pete and Patrick)

Lunchbox: Where are you Pete?

Ryden4Life: Outside your house...

Lunchbox: Oh

*Patrick*

Patrick puts his phone on his table and walks over to his window, sure enough, Pete is standing there tapping his foot impatiently. When Pete sees Patrick he brightens up and grins

"Come Down, Beerbox!" He shouts and Patrick chuckles, he hopes he won't become that drunk at this party. But then again, he didn't think Alex would let him, since everyone knew now how much of a lightweight he was.

"Coming!" He replies, he grabs his phone and runs down the stairs and puts on his shoes quickly and leaves before shouting goodbye to his mom.

19:36 Night of the party (Private chat between Alex and Jack)

Alixjock: Could you lock the doors to the bedrooms?

Jackass: I'm right here...

*Alex*

Alex looked up and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and Jack looked at him with mock irritation

"Ask nicely now,"

"Fine! Could you please lock the doors to the bedrooms?" He asked as sweetly as he could

"Alright, but only because you asked so nicely."

He feels a buzz from his pocket and takes his phone up to see Brendon calling him.

19:35 Night of the party (Private chat between Josh and Tyler)

TyNo: What ya doing?

TotallyReal: Getting ready for the party, what are you doing?

TyNo: Also getting ready for the party

TotallyReal: No way! Me too!

TyNo: Woah! So sick!

TotallyReal: Sick as Frick!

TyNo: Totally sick

TotallyReal changed their name to TotallySick

TyNo: Sick username

TotallySick: Ikr, came up with it myself

TyNo: Really?

TotallySick: Yeah

TyNo: That's sick

TotallySick: Sick as Frick

19:38

TyNo: Oh shit I just got a call from Alex!

TotallySick: What?

TyNo: Alex got a call from Brendon who got a message from Ryan saying he's in trouble

TotallySick: In what way?

TyNo: I dunno, apparently Ryan contacted Brendon in some weird code thing they have and Bren's going there with Jack

TotallySick: Hope he's ok

*Josh*

Josh called Alex and asked him what it was about, after Alex explained Josh called Brendon, Brendon was apparently waiting for Jack so he could go save Ryan or something. He had no idea what to do now.

19:39 Night of the party (Private chat between Gerard and Frank)

Gee: So apparently Ryan is in trouble and the party is off

Frunkless: What

Gee: I dunno

*Gerard*

Gerard looked at his watch, it read 19:50. Everyone were still waiting for a call from Brendon or something to show that Ryan was ok. He had driven to Alex's place ten minutes ago and now everyone from the group chat (including Hayley, Ashley, Lynn, Mikey and Andy) we're sitting in Alex's living room. Alex was pacing around nervously, trying to get contact with Bren or Jack. Tyler was comforting Josh who was basically having a panic attack. Andy, Mikey and Joe were nervously conversing, Patrick and Pete were sitting in a beanbag sharing words in hushed tones while Lynn, Ashley, Hayley, Frank and I were just sitting on the couch, waiting with anticipation for any kind of news. But it seemed like we would have to wait for a while.

*Brendon*

Brendon pulled out the extra key that Ryan had given him and quickly unlocked the door, he opened the door to a smell all to familiar. The iron tang hit his mouth as soon as he had opened the door and he rushed inside, the lights were on, luckily enough. He rushed to were the smell became strongest, which was the bathroom. He dreaded the worst when he opened the door but he was met by Ryan lying on the floor, a shattered bottle of beer in his hand and his head against the wall, a sure stream of blood coming from where it had hit the wall.

"Ryan!" He gasped and Jack quickly pushed past him, ignoring the glass crackling against his shoes, and picked up Ryan's head.

"Call 911 Bren!" He yelled and Brendon was shaken out of his mind, pulling his phone out and quickly dialing 911

"'911 what's your emergency?'"

"I found my friend lying on the floor of his bathroom, I think he fell and hit his head on the wall while drinking!"

"'Ok, where are you?'"

He quickly told her the address and answered more of her questions like "What state is he in?" Or "Is he bleeding a lot?" He didn't know what to answer after that so Jack took over until the ambulance arrived, Brendon had to sit and hold Ryan up straight and it hurt him to have to see Ryan so hurt.

By the time the ambulance came all three of them were covered in blood and the sickening stench made Brendon want to throw up but he did his best to hold himself until they got to the hospital.  
...  
"Mr. Urie?"

Brendon stood up

"Mr. Ross has gained consciousness."

He exhaled in relief

"He wants to see you."

His breath caught

"His state is critical, and we're not sure he'll make it through the night."

He felt like he could faint

"He really wants to see you."

He felt like he could throw up

"He told me to tell you he loves you."

He felt sick

He nodded

He followed the nurse into Ryan's room  
...  
"Bren? Is that you?" Ryan murmured when he closed (the goddamn) door (no)  
"Yeah," He breathed, he slowly made his way over to the side of Ryan's bed and dragged a stool over and sat on it. He took Ryan's hand and looked into the boy's chocolate eyes  
"You remember how we first met?" Ryan asked Brendon with a raspy voice  
"Yeah, Brent had beaten you up. I took you home and you stayed for the night," Brendon replied, recalling the memory  
"Yeah, Brent was a real bully." Ryan said. They were quiet for several minutes before Ryan spoke again  
"Did he tell you? The nurse I mean,"  
"Tell me what?"  
"That... That I love you,"  
"Yes,"  
They were silent again  
"I love you too," Brendon said quietly  
"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so now this is over with then, this incident wont really be mentioned in future chapters (unless I change my mind)
> 
> TUMBLR  
> http://thelikesofnooneelse.tumblr.com/  
> I also have this one, it's for asking me for fic recs lol  
> likenoficelse.tumblr.com


	7. Trick the doctor... Or something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone hear what happened to Tyler in Reading and Leeds?  
> It makes me sick to see that "fans" can treat their idols like this...  
> For anyone who doesn't know what happened you can read about it here: http://www.hollywoodtake.com/respect-tyler-joseph-watch-shocking-video-twenty-one-pilots-singer-getting-attacked-fans-184986

23:13 Alex's house

"Jack has news,"

"What'd he say?"

"Ryan's at the hospital, his state is critical,"

"What?"

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know,"

"I don't think anybody knows at this state,"

"Oh dear god I hope Ryan's gonna be ok,"

"Yeah, me too."  
...  
00:03  
"Ryan has a skull fracture,"

"Oh my god, does he need a surgery?"

"No, he only needs painkillers, but the doctors said that it would be best to have him stay at the hospital incase it turns out he needs a neurosurgery,"

"A what?"

"A surgery on the nervous system or the spinal chord,"

"Is no one going to ask how Patrick knew that?"

"He took online doctor classes when he was 14, Joe,"

"Oh."  
...  
03:36  
A slight buzzing wake Pete up, he looked over and saw his phone was ringing. He picked his phone up and blearily tried to read the letters on his screen, he soon realised that it was Brendon.

"Guys, Brendon is calling!" He hissed and several heads looked up

"Answer!" His boyfriend, Patrick hissed back

"Oh right!"

Pete answered and Brendon's voice immediately came from the other line

"'Patrick!'"

"Wrong contact dude,"

"'Oh, Pete,'"

"'Anyways, great news, it looks like Ryan's gonna be ok!'"

"Really?"

"'No I'm just joking and called you to say that Ryan's fine when in reality he's dying just for fun. Of course I am serious you idiot,'"

"Jerk."  
...  
Sunday 09:45 "Hell"

RyRy: Hi

Lunchbox: Is this Ryan or Brendon

RyRy: Ryan

Alixjock: You nearly fucking died and all you say is "Hi"?

RyRy: Yep

TotallySick: At least I made a sick reference when I had my panic! attack

Brenbox: Why'd you add a ! after panic?

TotallySick: Dun no, I thought it sounded cool

TyNo: "Dun no"

RyRy: How dare you pun your name Dun? I have just returned from the dead and here you're making jokes

Ryden4Life: Dead Ryan

RyRy has changed their name to Ryundead

Brenbox: Clever

Ryundead: Thanks

Lunchbox: Why are we not bombarding Ryan with questions?

Ryden4Life: How did it feel to be dead?

Lunchbox: ...

TyNo: Are you a skeleton now?

TotallySick: Being a skeleton would be sick!

TyNo: We should be skeletons for Halloween!

TotallySick: Sick idea!

TyNo: So sick!

TotallySick: Sick as Frick

Ryden4Life: And they wonder why we ship Joshler

TyNo: Tbh I think our ship name would be Tysh  
...  
17:34

Ryden4Life has changed their name to FuckYouPat

Lunchbox: Don't call me pat

FuckYouPat has changed their name to FuckYouTrick

Lunchbox: Better

Gee: Really.

TyNo: When did this happen?

TotallySick: 4 hours ago, I am honestly surprised he didn't change his name sooner

Ryundead: What happened?

TotallySick: They fought over the fact that Pete didn't treat your skull fracture seriously

Brenbox: How do you know?

TotallySick: Because me, Pete and Trick were the only ones left in the house.

TyNo: You can't blame me!

TotallySick: Your excuse for leaving was "Need redbull, gotta go fast!"

TyNo: I /need/ my redbull

TotallySick: The others went for Tacobell

TyNo: What!

Alixjock: I can confirm

TyNo: No one told me!

Gee: We literally texted you 420 times

TyNo: ...

Gee: No, I mean /literally/, Alex made us count

Alixjock: 420 blaze it!

TyNo: ...

TyNo: I hate you guys

FuckYouTrick: I hate Pat

Lunchbox: ...

FuckYouTrick: Sorry, I hate Trick*

Gee: Really

TyNo: Burn

Frunkless: Not a burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's ok


	8. PatAttack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick Stump Hate Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.

19:27

Brenbox: I love Ryan

Lunchbox: Ok?

Gee: Why is Ryan's face red... Oh...

FuckYouTrick: I ship it

TyNo: Brendon is wearing a shirt that says "I love Ryan Ross" care to explain Ryan?

Ryundeady: Bren

Brenbox: Yeah?

Ryundead: I hate you

Brenbox: I love you too

Lunchbox: That's not what he said

Brenbox changed their name to ShutUpTrick

Lunchbox: Everyone is turning against me...

ShutUpTrick changed the name of the group to Patrick Stump Hate Squad

Lunchbox: Really?

Lunchbox changed their name to PatAttack

FuckYouTrick: Ha!

Joeman: Pete broke into Patrick's house and stole his phone!

TyNo: How did he get into Patrick's house?

FuckYouTrick: I have keys!

PatAttack: Asjsndnndj kekemfc

Gee: What is happening?

Joeman: Peterick are on the floor wrestling over Trick's phone

TyNo: Wow...

Ryundead: Where are everyone?

TyNo: Pete, Trick the dick and Joe are at Pat's house

FuckYouTrick: "Trick the dick"

ShutUpTrick: Savage!

TyNo: Ryan and Gee are somewhere

Gee: My apartment Frunk is also there

TyNo: Josh is sleeping on the couch in Alex's living room while I, Bren, Jack and Alex are playing spin the bottle in the kitchen

TotallySick: Wait what!

TyNo: The girls are at the mall, and Andy and Mikey are at Andy's recording studio.

Jackass: How do you know all this?

TotallySick: Are you playing spin the bottle with /Brendon/?

ShutUpTrick: Yes

PatAttack: I finally got my phone back... Wait... Trick the dick?

TyNo: Not sorry

Frunkless: Burn!

TyNo: Not a burn

Frunkless: Now you know how I feel!

TyNo: ...

TotallySick: Tyler, I'm breaking up with you.

TyNo: But... I only made out with Jack...

TotallySick: ...

PatAttack: Wait, to break up with someone you have to be together with them first...

ShutUpTrick: Do you have something to tell us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No.
> 
> TUMBLR  
> http://thelikesofnooneelse.tumblr.com/  
> I also have this one, it's for asking me for fic recs lol  
> likenoficelse.tumblr.com


	9. "Said shirt"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God and Satan join the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryden isn't real you guys, it's just a prank bro

Monday 04:20

TyNo: Josh come back to me!

TotallySick: 420? Really?

TyNo: Blaze it!

ShutUpTrick: Guys we have a problem

PatAttack: What?

Ryundead: The plan you dummy

PatAttack: Why is that a problem?

ShutUpTrick: You and Pete are fighting!

PepeWhentz: No we aren't

Ryundead: Oh

ShutUpTrick changed their name to PeterickSupporter

Gee: Order has been restored!

TotallySick: Why is everyone up at 04:20 in the morning?

Ryundead: Ask Tyler

TotallySick: Tyler?

TyNo: I'm innocent!  
...  
16:30

TyNo: That went well

Halseey: What happened?

YaGirl: Pete, Trick, Bren and Ryan got suspended for PDA

LynnUpInThis: And Brendon shoved the teacher into the window when he told them to go to the principal's office

Andy: Wtf

Mikester: How did you not get expelled?

PeterickSupporter: I explained that it was self defence

Andy: And they believed you?

YaGirl: Yep

Mikester: Wow...

TyNo: At least people stopped shipping Brentrick

Ryundead: It might be because Brendon wore the "I love Ryan Ross" shirt to school...

TotallySick: Probably.  
...  
18:53 "Beboo Loves RyRy" (chat where Brendon and Ryan are added)

PeterickSupporter: Are you ok baby?

Ryundead: Yes, I'm fine- and when did we start with pet names?

PeterickSupporter: Since we became boyfriends!

Ryundead: We're not boyfriends

PeterickSupporter changed their name to IWantToBeInRyansAss

Ryundead: Nope.

IWantToBeInRyansAss changed their name to ILoveRyanRoss

Ryundead: Less crude... But no.

ILoveRyanRoss changed their name to Brenboy

Ryundead: Ok that works

Brenboy: On one condition.

Ryundead: What?

Brenboy: You change your name to RyGuy

Ryundead changed their name to RyGuy

RyGuy: Happy?

Brenboy: Almost

Brenboy: You need to wear a shirt that says "I Love Brendon Urie"

RyGuy: No...

Brenboy: Please! I will stop smoking weed and jerking off to the thought of you

RyGuy: Oh dear god save me...

Brenboy has added God to the chat

God: Bow down in the presence of your mighty God!

RyGuy: Who is that?

Brenboy: I actually have no idea

RyGuy: Who are you?

God: I am God.

Brenboy: He's not going to tell us

God: Nope

RyGuy: Oh dear Satan

Brenboy has added Satan to the chat

Satan: All hail Satan!

RyGuy: Who's that

Satan: I am Satan

RyGuy: Jesus Christ... Bren, if you dare add someone called Jesus to the chat I will burn up said shirt and break up with you.

Brenboy: But we aren't together

RyGuy: Not anymore we aren't

Brenboy: But I didn't add anyone!

RyGuy: You thought about it!

Brenboy: You know me better than I do

RyGuy: I know.

God: Cute couple

Satan: Yep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask about the jerking off part...


	10. Hohoho merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October in the chat begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes it's me I'm back and I'm going to post a new chapter every day throughout October

October 1 00:01 "Hell"

SanTy: Hohoho, merry Christmas!

Spooky Josh: Wrong holiday

SanTy: Oh...

SanTy changed their name to BunTy

Spooky Josh: Nope

BunTy changed their name to SkeleTy

Spooky Josh: There you go!

Cupboardghost: What's everyone doing for Halloween?

RyGuy: It's like a month left...

BeeBoo: What, you scared of all the Halloween spooks?

RyGuy changed their name to RyNo

SkeleTy: That sounds familiar

JackInTheBox: #TBT!

Cupboardghost: It's Saturday

JackInTheBox: Whatever

God: Bow down!

Satan: All hail me!

RyNo: Brendon.

RyNo: What have you done.

BeeBoo: They seemed nice, so I invited them to The Pumpking Patch

RyNo: The what?

BeeBoo changed the name of the chat to The Pumpking Patch

RyNo: That's not clever at all...

Satan: I think it's clever!

RyNo: Do you even know their names?

BeeBoo: Nope

RyNo: Jesus Christ

BeeBoo has added Jesus to the chat

RyNo: Brendon no!

BeeBoo: Brendon yes!

Jesus: Hello father 

God: Hello son

RyNo: Nope.

RyNo has left the chat

Cupboardghost has added RyNo to the chat

BeeBoo: Bravo!

Cupboardghost: Thx

JackInTheBox: Whe

BeeBoo: ?

Ghastkarth: He ran out of battery

BeeBoo: Oh

RyNo: Beebo

BeeBoo: Who the fuck is "Beebo"

RyNo: BeeBoo*

BeeBoo: What

RyNo: Nvm

BeeBoo: What were you going to say!!

Spooky Josh: This reminds me of my job at the cruise ship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very old don't blame me
> 
> For anyone who wants to know 
> 
> Josh: Spooky Josh
> 
> Tyler: SkeleTy 
> 
> Brendon: BeeBoo
> 
> Ryan: RyNo
> 
> Pete: SpookyMemes
> 
> Patrick: Cupboardghost 
> 
> Jack: JackInTheBox 
> 
> Alex: Ghastkhart
> 
> Gerard: Gee
> 
> Frank: Frunkless
> 
> Ashley: Haalsey
> 
> Lynn: LynnUpInThis
> 
> Hayley: YaGirl
> 
> Joe: Joeman


	11. Just blow 'em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this relevant to the chapter? Probably not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to say here

October 2 09:32

SpookyMemes: Did you guys know there are cockroaches in chocolate

Ghastkarth: That's why you eat it so much!

SkeleTy: Oooooh burn!!!!

Frunkless: That made no sense.

Ghastkarth: Idgaf   
...  
14:21

SpookyMemes: No but seriously though, there are cockroaches in chocolate

Ghastkarth: Saw my cock off that's bullshit

YaGirl: Wouldn't that hurt?

Ghastkarth: Maybe you have experience with that 

SkeleTy: Ooh burn

Frunkless: Still no  
...  
21:13

YaGirl: Guys

SpookyMemes: Yes

YaGirl: So I dropped my maltesers on the floor

Ghastkarth: You had maltesers!!!!!???

YaGirl: And my dad said

YaGirl: You can still eat the balls

SpookyMemes: Where is this going?

God: I dunno

YaGirl: And I said "They're dirty"

YaGirl: And dad said "Just blow 'em" 

SpookyMemes: Just blow 'em?

YaGirl: Just blow 'em

Ghastkarth: Wat the fucllh jjasnbsnsnsbsndndnxnfnfnd

SpookyMemes: JUST BLOW 'EM?!!!!

YaGirl: What's worse is mom calls dad "daddy"

Ghastkarth: HHAHAHAA OMF 

BeeBoo: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAYLEY DONT SPEAK LIKE THAT YNDE MR THENROKF OF MY GRUOCHAT!!!!!

YaGirl: Srry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this is based off real experiences. I live a weird life


	12. Good morning sunshine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete does a thing and Ryan creates history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3! Oh shit I don't have a chapter for tomorrow. I'll have to write it in school... Oh well

October 3 07:08

BeeBoo: Ryan, u got chips?

RyNo: No, but I got cheez whiz

BeeBoo: Wat?

RyNo: Wat?

Ghastkarth: wHat the fuck

BeeBoo: What

Ghastkarth: Pete just opened the stall I was sitting in and shouted "Good morning sunshine" wtf

SpookyMemes: Good morning sunshine 

Ghastkarth: That was not okay

Gee: I'm not okay (I promise)

Frunkless: Wat?

Gee: Wat?

SpookyMemes: But let's talk about the fact that Alex was reading gay smut on his phone 

JackInTheBox: Am I not enough for you?

Gastkarth: Fuck you Pete

SpookyMemes: Jack just walked into the bathroom and punched Alex in the face, Alex then dropped his phone in the toilet

BeeBoo: Rip phone

RyNo: Should we hold a funeral?

BeeBoo: Can I bring weed?

RyNo: Prbably not

BeeBoo: Then, no.

RyNo: k

SpookyMemes: Now they're making out wtf

SpookyMemes: And now Jack is locking the bathroom I'm worried

SpookyMemes: WTF

SpookyMemes: Did you guys know Alex is bottom?

BeeBoo: What? 

RyNo: Really?

SpookyMemes: Alex just called Jack daddy, I repeat, Alex just called Jack daddy

BeeBoo: I SAID NOT TO HSE SUCJ LANGUG IN MY CHAT

RyNo: Send a picture

SpookyMemes shared a photo with the group chat  
Jack is straddling Alex, pulling his hair and they're somehow managing to make out in the midst of it all

RyNo: Brendon stop

RyNo: I don't want to see this

RyNo: I'll fuck you if you stop

BeeBoo: Really?

RyNo: No, but stop masturbating next to me

SpookyMemes: Where the fuck are you guys

BeeBoo: We called in "sick"

SpookyMemes: Oh

SpookyMemes: ok but can someone come and save me from the bathroom

SpookyMemes: Please?

SpookyMemes: Fuck you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have a chapter for tomorrow?   
> No, but I got cheez wiz


	13. ITS NOT A PHASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No

Cupboardghost changed their name to TrickOrTreat

SpookyMemes: How did you not come up with that one earlier

TrickOrTreat: I don't know

SkeleTy: Get your mind outta the gutter!

TrickOrTreat: ?

SkeleTy: Nobody undestands me

SpookyMemes: Shut up you emo shit

SkeleTy: ITS NOT A PHASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I wrote this in 3 seconds before I had to go to bed? Yes? Damn...


	14. Ellipses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellipses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellipses

October 5th 13:45

Mikester: What is a good Halloween pun for my name

Gee: Mookey

Mikester: That doesn't sound Halloweeny at all

Gee: Bookey

Mikester: Makes no sense

Gee: IncompetentAsshole

Mikester changed their name to IncompetentAsshole

Frunkless: Awesome name Mikey

IncompetentAsshole: Thx

Gee: ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
> I love the word ellipses


	15. Suck-A-Dick Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smd
> 
>  
> 
> (No thanks)

October 6th 23:39

BeeBoo: This chat better not be dead

RyNo: It's only been a day

TrickOrTreat: Send me nudes 

RyNo: Patrick?

TrickOrTreat: Shut up and suck my dick 

RyNo: Oh it's Pete

TrickOrTreat: Fuck you all

BeeBoo: Aww I was hoping Patrick had joined us in the Suck-A-Dick Club

Ghastkarth: Where is said club

BeeBoo: You're in it 

Ghastkarth: Wait what   
...  
23:42  
BeeBoo has added Ghastkarth, SpookyMemes and Frunkless to the Suck-A-Dick Club

BeeBoo: welcome! here we always type in lowercase or all caps, no auto correct and we must use an inappropriate word in every sentence ass

Ghastkarth: any more rules brendick?

BeeBoo: yes, everyone must love dick

SpookyMemes: i love dick m8

Frunkless: is no one wondering who's fucking phone alex is using

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or has this story become less and less child-friendly?


	16. Trainwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chat is a trainwreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has this become

October 7th 04:20 "the Suck-A-Dick Club"

BeeBoo: Fuck it I'm going to add Bob 

SpookyMemes: Fuck your ass if you do 

Ghastkarth: What about Patrick, don't you like his ass

Ghastkarth: Or is little shit Pete bottom?

SpookyMemes: We haven't had sex yet you fucktard

SpookyMemes: Also I'm not bottom you ass

BeeBoo has added FuckMe to the chat

FuckMe: What the fuck Brendon 

FuckMe: I'm not actually fucking gay

Ghastkarth: You haven't had sex yet

SpookyMemes: Trick ain't ready, fuck you 

BeeBoo: I saw you fuck Andy 

FuckMe: No homo bro

BeeBoo: You broke the fucking rule you ass

FuckMe: What fucking rule

SpookyMemes: This chat is fucking stupid, we need Ryan and Patrick to control us

Frunkless: This chat is a fucking trainwreck 

FuckMe: Tru

BeeBoo: For once I agree

Frunkless: I'm done

BeeBoo: Same

SpookyMemes: Yep

FuckMe: Lmao I didn't start in the first place

Ghastkarth: I'm also done bye

FuckMe: Ps I'm gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a trainwreck


	17. StOp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking th fourht wll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THXY FOR THE KUDOS THIS DOES NOT DESERVE THEM

October 8th 12:36 "The Pumpking Patch"

YaGirl changed their name to Haylucinations

LynnUpInThis changed their name to Holy

Halseey changed their name to Gasoline 

Gee: Was this planned or?

Gasoline: Is it spookier if it wasn't?

Gee: No

Holy: It was planned 

Gee: Oh

TrickOrTreat: So what's everyone doing for Halloween?

Gee: It's almost a month left 

RyNo: Throwback Sunday lmfao

Gee: Brendon

RyNo: Ok ok

Haylucinations: What's with everyone stealing each other's phones all the time

RyNo: We run out of ideas so we steal phones and break character so the plot will move on

Gasoline: WhT?

RyNo: WhT?

Gasoline: Nvm

RyNo: Nvm

Gasoline: StOp

RyNo: StOp

Gasoline: pls 

RyNo: Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why


	18. The best thing you've ever read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahhahahahaahhahaahahaahahaahhaahahhaahaahhah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing with my life

October 9th 10:01

Gee: We're no strangers to love

Frunkless: You know the rules, and so do I 

Gee: A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

Frunkless: You wouldn't get this from any other guy

BeeBoo: No

Gee: I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

Frunkless: Gotta make you understand

BeeBoo: Stop

Gee: Never gonna give you up

Frunkless: Never gonna let you down

BeeBoo removed Frunkless and Gee from the group chat

BeeBoo: Never mess with the BeeBoo

TricOrTreat: Never gonna run around or desert you

BeeBoo: Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this


	19. We're going to Florida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am shit, I am shit
> 
> Nnnn 
> 
> Fokin dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was out of ideas but then a group chat with my friends saved my life

October 10 04:30

BeeBoo: Ryan pack your bags we're going to Florida 

RyNo: No

BeeBoo: Rejected once again...

SkeleTy: What was the first time?

BeeBoo: I tried to fuck a goose but it bit me

RyNo: You tried to cheat on me with a bird

BeeBoo: PET* 

BeeBoo: I TRIED TO PET A GOOSE BUT IT BIT ME

BeeBoo: I DIDNT TYPE FUCK

RyNo: Good

SkeleTy: We all know you wrote fuck

BeeBoo: True

RyNo: We're done

BeeBoo: NO

RyNo: Also I was just joking I'm coming with you to Florida

BeeBoo: YES

SkeleTy: How do you keep breaking up with him you're not even together

RyNo: It's for the effect

SkeleTy: Ok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sock friend


	20. Boiled Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epiphany is a cool word

October 11th 12:30

SkeleTy: Wait, Bren and Ryan actually went to Florida

RyNo: We're at the airport

SkeleTy: Columbus or Florida

RyNo: Florida

SkeleTy: Oh

RyNo: Brendon lost his phone 

Spooky Josh: How

RyNo: A bear took it and flew to the moon on a tricycle

SkeleTy: Bears can fly?

RyNo: He dropped it dumbo

Spooky Josh: Gj

SkeleTy: How come there's only like three people on here at a time?

TrickOrTreat: Because school you assholes

Spooky Josh: Me and Tyler are sick

SkeleTy: Wait, wasn't that supposed to be next week?

Spooky Josh: I'm pretty sure it was this week

SkeleTy: Check the calendar

RyNo: You have a calendar for when you're sick

TrickOrTreat: You have a schedule for when you're sick?

Spooky Josh: Yes

SkeleTy: Yes

RyNo: Oh gtg, taxi's here 

TrickOrTreat: What kind of car is it

RyNo: Uh... A taxi cab?

TrickOrTreat: Ok

SkeleTy: I just had an epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no other reason than plot and references to make Trick ask what kind of taxi it


	21. YOU'RE AN ANGEEEEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dedication to the best band ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21, you know what that means *aggressive wink*

October 12th 16:25

SkeleTy: Josh

Spooky Josh: WhT

SkeleTy: Chris and Nick joined my band

Spooky Josh: What.

SkeleTy: We have the best name ever

Spooky Josh: Wgy didn't you ask me to join

SkeleTy: Wait you play an instrument 

Spooky Josh: We have music class together 

SkeleTy: Oh

Spooky Josh: Yeah

SkeleTy: Well it's too late now, if I need someone two years from now I'll be sure to ask you

Spooky Josh: Fuck you

RyNo: JOSH SWORE

SpookyMemes: IM SO PROUD OF YOU

JackInTheBox: CLAPS ENTHUSIASTICALLY 

Ghastkarth: CLAPPING INTENSIFIES

BeeBoo: How fucking dare you swear in my chat

Spooky Josh: Fucking hypocrite 

BeeBoo: Fuck you

TrickOrTreat: Didn't Bren lose his phone

BeeBoo: I'm borrowing Ryan's

TrickOrTreat: Oh ok 

16:28

SkeleTy: The band is called Twenty One Pilots btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHA DA DE DA DUM


	22. High on grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUDOLF THE RED NOSED REINDEER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this chapter

October 13th 12:23

Jesus: This kid just threw a rock in my face when I told him it wasn't Christmas 

Spooky Josh: Wait that was you

Jesus: Oh shit

Spooky Josh: GUYS I KNOW WHO JESUS IS

RyNo: Fucking finally

Spooky Josh: Oh wait... I don't know his name 

SpookyMemes: Did you see him

Spooky Josh: Nope, too dark

Ghastkarth: Well duck 

Ghastkarth: Fuck*

SpookyMemes: Eat a cat or fuck a duck

Spooky Josh: Fuck a duck

Ghastkhart: Eat a cat

Spooky Josh: We're not speaking anymore.

Ghastkhart: Oh come on, how do you even fuck a duck

Spooky Josh: Idk but I'm not eating a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I ducking watch danisnotonfire and amazingphil so sue me


	23. This chapter's name is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to write here but it's become a tradition so here you go fuck humanity for almost destroying Great Barrier Reef and then using it for publicity

October 14th 12:34

BeeBoo: This hotel fucking sucks

Spooky Josh: You suck

Gee: Same

Spooky Josh: Fuck you all

SkeleTy: Are you still mad

Spooky Josh: Yes

SkeleTy: I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know you played drums!

Spooky Josh: Fuck you  
...  
23:23

God: Pen Pineapple Apple Pen

Spooky Josh: Please no 

God: I've got a pen, I've got an apple; apple pen 

Spooky Josh: Stop

SpookyMemes: I didn't know God could meme

God: My name isn't God

SpookyMemes: What is it

God: My name is

God: JOHN CENA

Spooky Josh: Fuck you

SpookyMemes: I should've seen it coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOHN CENA
> 
> Dontcha love old and overused memes?


	24. Wish we could turn back time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back in time in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING YESTERDAY SO YOU GET AN EXTRA LONG TODAY

October 16th 06:39

BeeBoo: GUYS

SkeleTy: What

BeeBoo: WE DIDNT CHAT YESTERDAY

SkeleTy: Oh yeah you're right 

BeeBoo: WHAT DO WE DO

SkeleTy: Wish we could turn back time

BeeBoo: TYLER YOURE A GENIUS

SkeleTy: That's what I keep telling people

BeeBoo: EVERYONE SET YOUR PHONES TO THE 15TH OF OCTOBER

Spooky Josh: Are you serious 

BeeBoo: Do I look serious

Spooky Josh: Ryan does he look serious

RyNo: Yes

Spooky Josh: Well fuck

SpookyMemes: Let's do this 

BeeBoo: Everyone aboard?

TrickOrTreat: Ok

SpookyMemes: yEs

Gee: Alright

Frunkless: Ok then

Spooky Josh: Fine

SkeleTy: LETS GO BACK IN TIME

RyNo: Yes ok

JackInTheBox: Why do I feel that this is a bad idea

Ghastkarth: This is a brilliant idea lets do it

Joeman: Why is my phone exploding with notifi- oh ok yes

Andy: Ok

Satan: YES

God: LET US DO THIS

Jesus: BOI LETS FO

Haylucinations: Mkay

Holy: Alrighty then

Gasoline: I'm doing it

IncompetentAsshole: FinE

October 15th 06:42

BeeBoo: Oh my god IT WORKED

Andy: I honestly did not think this would work

IncompetentAsshole: Me neither 

SkeleTy: What if this ruins our phones

Spooky Josh: Wait how are Bren and Ryan doing this

RyNo: I bought him a new phone 

Gee: Frank can you buy me a new phone 

Frunkless: You just got the new iPhone 

Gee: It sucks

Frunkless: I am not buying you a new phone

Gee: Please

Frunkless: No

Gee: :(

TrickOrTreat: We should go back to the 16th now

BeeBoo: Why

TrickOrTreat: This could break our phones

BeeBoo: Oh

October 16th 06:44

BeeBoo: It was fun while it lasted

RyNo: It was literally no different 

BeeBoo: Whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news I made a Twitter account: @gityourownfrens
> 
> Also there's this band called You vs Yesterday listen to them their EP sounds gr8 so far show em some love


	25. The muffin man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's Lord Bean to you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot

October 17th 20:28

SkeleTy: Who wants to go on a magic bus ride to meet the muffin man???

RyNo: What

Satan: Is he ok?

BeeBoo: Is he high

Spooky Josh: He is high as shit

BeeBoo: Wtf happened to him 

Joeman: Me

Joeman: I happened to him

Spooky Josh: Watch this

Spooky Josh: Tyler

SkeleTy: That's Lord Bean to you!

Spooky Josh: Sorry, Lord Bean

SkeleTy: Yes?

Spooky Josh: The muffin man isn't real

SkeleTy: YES HE IS HE LIVES ON URIE LANE

BeeBoo: I am dead

Satan: You guys are mean wow

BeeBoo: Stfu

RyNo: Is Josh high too

Spooky Josh: I am most of the time nowadays 

Satan: Wow that is really depressing 

Spooky Josh: Yep

SkeleTy: Is it my fault?

Spooky Josh: Yes

Joeman: Wtf Josh

BeeBoo: What happened

Joeman: Ty broke down crying

Spooky Josh: shrugs 

Satan: Wow you're a jerk

Spooky Josh: I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we actually got plot? Armazing wow


	26. Pls don't hate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha this happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot, plot and more plot

October 18th 08:12

Spooky Josh: Did you guys know that Tyler still sleeps with a plush toy?

SkeleTy: Joshhhh that was our secret!

Spooky Josh: Idgaf

SkeleTy: You're mean I don't want to be friends with you anymore 

Spooky Josh: We never were anyway

BeeBoo: Ok what the actual fuck is up with you guys

TrickOrTreat: Yeah, what the fuck, you guys were tight as can be before and now this?

Spooky Memes: Yeah what happened?

Spooky Josh: None of your fucking business 

BeeBoo: Just explain?

Spooky Josh: Fuck off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN EXPLAIN I PROMISE


	27. Trick the diplomat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No group chat? Has he'll finally frozen over or have I finally gotten off my lazy ass and written something not lazy? Yes, yes I have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I have to add a plot, couldn't I just have continued writing random shit and bad jokes like everyone else?  
> ALSO  
> I don't feel like I do this enough so: THANK YOU for all the kudos and comments! Even though I don't always answer, know that I read every single one of them and appreciate all of the support I'm getting! It really means a lot to me .u.

October 19th 12:30

Patrick 

"Okay, we really need to find out what the fuck is going on between Josh and Tyler," He said and slammed his fist on the table (mostly for dramatic effect)   
"Uh, why don't we just ask-" Patrick was quickly interrupted by the other guys  
"We have to come up with a plan!" Alex announced excitedly being met by excited shouts from mostly Pete, Joe and Brendon.

The group chat gang, excluding Tyler and Josh of course, had decided to meet up in Alex's basement to discuss the two boys' behaviour. Patrick didn't think this was a good idea but he decided to go because Pete was going. The gang continued arguing for a good few minutes before Hayley finally spoke up   
"Wouldn't it be good if we just asked them what's up?"

A quiet murmur of agreement spread through the room and Ashley nodded  
"Yeah, going through with whatever the this-" She gestured to the over complicated whiteboard drawings and blueprints of Tyler's and Josh's houses (wtf) "-is we could just talk to them," 

Everybody just looked at each other for a bit before Brendon hesitantly raised his hand.  
"Yes Brendon?" Hayley said and looked at him expectantly   
"I get that just talking to them would be easier, but this looks more fun!" He said, almost whined.  
"Yeah, can't we just do something for fun for once?" Pete argued and sent Patrick a pleading look. Patrick just shrugged and turned his attention to Hayley, but he didn't miss the "fuck you" look from is boyfriend.

"Are you guys at all thinking about Josh and Tyler?" Lynn asked them (them as in Pete, Joe, Bren and Alex. Fucking assholes)  
The boys looked at their feet, their low "no's" hardly audible  
"Okay then, let's go talk to Joshler," Hayley said  
The whole group turned to her  
"Not all of us you dumbasses," She said with an exasperated tone  
"So who should talk to them then?" Mikey asked 

Everyone turned to Patrick

"Fuck my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Patrick themed titles are we?


	28. Secret guest star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am lazy sorry

October 20th 15:12

Patrick

"Yeah, 1pm." 

He hung up, putting his phone down with an exasperated sigh.  
"Happy now?" He said tiredly at the small group of people currently sitting at his kitchen table. Brendon looked at him expectantly and made a sort of hand gesture that probably meant "go on"  
"So Tyler and Josh have agreed to meet me here at 1pm tomorrow, but they have no idea that the other is going to be here," Patrick explained quickly. The gang cheered 

"Never celebrate too early." A voice muttered from the couch and Patrick jumped from surprise  
"Zack how the fuck did you get in here?" Alex asked the younger Joseph brother  
"I let him in!" Brendon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world  
"You fucking idiot, you don't just let people in to other people's houses!" Patrick exclaimed. Brendon put his hands up helplessly and Zack continued

"Josh and Tyler haven't talked in ages, and even if you do get them into the same room there's no guarantee they'll talk this out." Patrick looked at him questioningly  
"Do you know what happened?" He asked  
"Yes, but it's not my place to share. They'll tell you if they want to, don't try to force it." With that Zack stood up and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, plan time then!" Brendon said excitedly, this time however he was met by complete silence. It was as if the energy had been sucked out of everyone at Zack's words, and Patrick was really beginning to doubt their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also currently about to fall asleep help


	29. Gentle smiles and soft kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to meet these guys irl

October 21st 13:14

Patrick

Well... this didn't go exactly as planned. Patrick was now sitting in the arm chair in front of the couch where two, very cranky, seniors were sat, completely ignoring each other.   
"So this is why you wanted us here huh?" Josh snarls suddenly, startling Patrick and Tyler "To have us tell you everything, pour out hearts out, make up and kiss?" 

"Uh... I- I just though you could talk things through," Patrick stutters nervously, playing with the sleeves of his hoodie, shrinking under the glare of both boys.  
"I doubt we could talk things out in our situation." Tyler says with a growl edging his voice. Patrick sighs.  
"Could you at least talk about what happened and try? Us in the group chat don't think it's very fun with your constant fighting and hotheadedness!" He says, exasperated. This wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Fine." Tyler says, it doesn't surprise Patrick that Tyler is the first to give in.   
"So it all started after I rejected Josh from my band-" Josh cleared his throat.  
"Yes Josh?" Patrick says with a sigh.  
"It didn't start then." Josh says, his tone slightly less confident than before.   
"What?"   
Josh fiddles with a loose string on his jeans 

"It- uh- started when my parents got in an accident," he admits. Both Patrick and Tyler stare at him with wide eyes. Tyler opens his mouth as if he was going to say something but Josh cuts him off.  
"They got in a car crash and I didn't tell anyone. I didn't really have anyone else so I had to live alone when I wasn't at Tyler's. I got more scared the longer they stayed at the hospital and I started losing my temper easier. Turns out that's one of the side effects of keeping things like this in for such a long time," he pauses and chuckles humorlessly 

"When I found out Tyler had started a band with Chris and Nick I overreacted... A lot. I became scared that Tyler didn't care about me and I became jealous. The jealousy kept building up for a few days until I snapped. I resorted to drugs to keep myself "happy" and it wasn't good for me. At the same time I saw Tyler becoming more and more depressed and guiltily, I lived off it, I lived off of knowing that I had that effect on him. I wanted him to know what I felt. And that's why I've been acting like shit lately." Josh finishes, looking down sheepishly. 

Tyler is staring at Josh with watery eyes, tear streaks visible on his cheeks, meanwhile, Patrick is speechless.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Tyler whispered, Josh shook his head.  
"I don't know, I should've."

Before anyone knows it, Tyler is scooting closer to Josh and hugging him, tight, while Josh sobs into his hoodie.  
"You don't hate me?" Josh asks him between sobs   
"No, no I don't. I could never hate you, Josh." Tyler whispers reassuringly, stroking his friends back.

Patrick clears his throat and stands up.  
"That's my cue to leave then," he says and smiles.  
"Thank you." Tyler whispers and Patrick nods. Before he walks out of the living room he looks back to see Tyler kissing Josh gently and he smiles.

This went better than any of them could ever have hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even punctuation? What's that? Never heard of it


	30. Wtf is Cobra Starship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guy joins the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk

October 22nd 10:20 

SkeleTy: I realised I'm gay and I'm dating Josh now

BeeBoo: We know

SkeleTy: Wait who told you

Gee: Patrick

Spooky Josh: Wait what

BeeBoo: This chat is getting boring brb

BeeBoo added GabrlSporta to the chat

GabrlSporta: What is this

BeeBoo: My man!!

GabrlSporta: That did not answer my question

Satan: Oh my lord

Gee: You're Satan

Satan: IS TGTA GABE SAPORTA

GabrlSporta: Yes

Satan: Brb fanboying

Gee: Wait who's Gabe Saporta?

GabrlSporta: Me

BeeBoo: Cobra Starship 

Gee: Am I supposed to understand what Bren just said

Spooky Josh: Uh yes

Gee: Wtf is Cobra Starship

GabrlSporta: My band

Gee: Oh you're in a band?

GabrlSporta: Yes

Gee: Frank is too

Frunkless: No

GabrlSporta: Oh cool what band

Gee: Leathermouth

GabrlSporta: Oh I heard about you guys, cool music man

Gee: Why did Frank just faint

Gee: Guys?

Gee: Whatever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't remember if Tyler mentioned being gay in an earlier chapter but whatever 
> 
> Also Gabe is apparently a hot shot in this fic idk I've never heard a song by Cobra Starship


	31. Relationship Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens in this chapter you may wonder, just read it and you'll find out jfc

October 23d 21:38

RyNo started the chat "Relationship Advice"

RyNo added Satan to the chat

RyNo: Help

Satan: has answered your desperate pleas 

Satan: What do you need help with 

RyNo: I think I'm gay 

Satan: Well duh

RyNo: What

Satan: You're very obviously gay... 

RyNo: What.

Satan: Honestly I thought you realized earlier 

RyNo: I also think I like Brendon?

Satan: Tell me something I don't know

RyNo: But how

Satan: It's obvious you two have something

RyNo: I should've thought of it earlier shouldn't I?

Satan: Yes now go out there and get yourself a boyfriend 

RyNo: Thx Satan

Satan: It's Dallon

RyNo has disbanded the chat "Relationship Advice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp
> 
> EDIT: I then later that night realize that of course, I've used the wrong name. So I changed it now but this might make the chapter seem a bit weird? Idk thx


	32. Brandon Boid Urine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryro is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos wtf is this, this story doesn't deserve 10 kudos lmao

October 24th 20:09 (Private chat between Ryan and Brendon)

RyNo: Brandon Boid Urine, will you be my boyfriend

BeeBoo: Did you just ask me to be your boyfriend

RyNo: Yes

BeeBoo: On kik 

RyNo: Yes

BeeBoo: Calling me "Brandon Boid Urine"

RyNo: Yes

BeeBoo: Do you mean it

RyNo: Yes

BeeBoo: George Ryan Ross III

RyNo: Yes?

BeeBoo: OF COURSE ILL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND OH MY GOD YES YES YES YES

BeeBoo: Did I scare you oops

RyNo: A bit but that doesn't matter cause I like you

BeeBoo: Wait does this mean that I can make you wear the "I love Brendon Urie" shirt?

RyNo: No, that's still weird but maybe later

BeeBoo: Yesss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways thank you so much for the comments and kudos! 100?! I can't believe this oml
> 
> Also I just finished planning the artist au that I promised and I'm writing the first chapter! It looks like it will come out good, at least better than this trash lmao
> 
> Also also I hid something in this chapter can you catch it? Nothing is too far fetched (it has to do with Panic! And Ryan)


	33. I need new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan really needs new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what to say lmao

October 25 12:20 "The Pumpking Patch"

SpookyMemes: Do you have something to tell us, Bren

RyNo: nO

BeeBoo: Ryro's my boyfriend

SpookyMemes: Josh you owe me 5 dollars

Spooky Josh: dAngit

RyNo: Wait what did you bet on

SpookyMemes: Whether you guys would get together before college or not

RyNo: But why

Spooky Josh: For fun 

SpookyMemes: Anyways congrAts

BeeBoo: Thx

RyNo: Thanks... I guess?

Satan: WAIT SO IT WORKED?

RyNo: Yes

BeeBoo: What's he talking about

Satan shared a picture with The Pumpking Patch  
The conversations of "Relationship Advice"

RyNo: Fuck you 

BeeBoo: Wait so you didn't realize you were gay until now

RyNo: No...

BeeBoo: BAHAHHAHHAHAH

SpookyMemes: You went to him for advice, you don't even know him what

RyNo: That's why I asked him you morons fuck you I'm out

RyNo has left the chat

BeeBoo had added RyNo to the chat

BeeBoo: There is no fucking escape Ryan

RyNo: I need new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know what to say


	34. We're in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody tells anyone anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally don't care about continuity anymore

October 26th 20:19

TrickOrTreat: Ok now can I ask what you guys are planning for Halloween?

BeeBoo: Yes

TrickOrTreat: Ok what are you guys planning for Halloween 

BeeBoo: I'm having a party

RyNo: Wait what, you didn't tell me

BeeBoo: I didn't?

RyNo: No

BeeBoo: Oh

BeeBoo: Well now you know

Ghastkarth: Did someone say "party"?

BeeBoo: I did

Ghastkarth: Me and Jack are coming

BeeBoo: Perfect 

JackInTheBox: Wait what

IncompetentAsshole: Me, Joe and Andy are coming

Andy: No

IncompetentAsshole: Please

Andy: Fine

SkeleTy: I just realised, when did Bren and Ryan come back?

BeeBoo: A while ago

SkeleTy: Oh

BeeBoo: It's not like we need to tell everyone everything

SkeleTy: True

Spooky Josh: Wait where are Gee and Frank

Frunkless: London

BeeBoo: WAit what

Gee: We've been there all week, we're coming back tomorrow

SkeleTy: We need to tell each other stuff like this 

IncompetentAsshole: WAIT WHAT

Gee: What

IncompetentAsshole: YOU DIDNT TELL ME YOU WERE GOJNG TO LONDON WTF

Gee: Don't cuss, Mikeyway

IncompetenAsshole: I'm done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are too many ducking chapters to keep track of help


	35. "The Horrid September"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chat is a cult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't I keep track of my own story

October 28th 23:40

BeeBoo: WE MISSED A DAY AGAIN

SpookyMemes: So what, we missed a whole lot a days in September, what's the big deal now?

BeeBoo: 1: It's October  
2: Do not EVER speak of "The Horrid September" again

Spooky Josh: Wait, what's "The Horrid September"?

BeeBoo: September was a dark month 

Frunkless: Here he goes again

BeeBoo: The chat was empty for the bigger part of it 

Ghastkarth: Every. Time.

BeeBoo: And poor Bden was there, all alone, waiting for someone to answer his desperate pleas for attention 

Frunkless: You live on my street, it's how we know each other 

BeeBoo: It was desolate 

TrickOrTreat: I didn't know Bren even knows what desolate means 

Frunkless: He is literally copy pasting out of a notes document on his phone

SpookyMemes: Does it every time

BeeBoo: I'm just going to ignore everything you just said and keep on telling my story

Frunkless: That's also in the notes

BeeBoo: We were only saved by The Great October

BeeBoo: All hail our lord and savior October!

Frunkless: All hail our lord and savior October.

Ghastkarth: All hail our lord and savior October.

SpookyMemes: All hail our lord and savior October.

GbrlSporta: This chat is a cult 

Frunkless: Wait are you still here?

GbrlSporta: Yes, this chat is entertaining to read

RyNo: Meanwhile I'm hanging out with God, Jesus and Satan, they're cool

GbrlSporta: Yep, it's a cult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reason for not updating yesterday is, I- I- I- I had a migraine and I swear I was going blind so I decided not to risk it and just went to bed instead of writing.


	36. The GCG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets a HQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more plot plans now, this is not what I had planned

October 29th 12:45

BeeBoo: GUYS I FOUND A TREEHOUSE

SkeleTy: WHERE

BeeBoo: IN THE FOREST NEXT TO THE JUNKYARD

Spooky Josh: HOW HAVENT I SEEN IT I AM AT THE JUNKYARD ALL THE TIME

BeeBoo: YOURE BLIND

Spooky Josh: APPARENTLY 

SkeleTy: DOES IT LOOK LIKE ANYONE IS USING IT

BeeBoo: NO ITS COMPLETELY EMPTY EXCEPT THE MILLIONS OF LAYERS OF DUST ON THE FLOOR

SkeleTy: I HEREBY CLAIM THE TREEHOUSE FOR THE GCG

Spooky Josh: THE WHAT

SkeleTy: THE GROUP CHAT GANG

Spooky Josh: OH

BeeBoo renamed the chat to "The GCG"

Spooky Josh: NOW IT LOST ITS HALLOWEEN FLAIR

BeeBoo renamed the chat to "The extra spooky GCG"

Spooky Josh: PERFECT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These notes feel totally pointless


	37. Ryan's hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan would be hotter with a quiff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiffs for days

October 30th 14:30

Ghastkarth: Guys

Gasoline: Cough

Ghastkarth: People

BeeBoo: What

Ghastkarth: No one can be alone from now on until the Halloween party

TrickOrTreat: Wait why

Ghastkarth: Because of what happened last time we tried to have a party

RyNo: I feel attacked

JackInTheBox: We don't blame you, you know that

Ghastkarth: But who the fuck drinks in the bathroom 

RyNo: I was taking my pills, jerk face 

Ghastkarth: With beer

RyNo: Yes shut up

BeeBoo: Stop attacking my boyfriend!

Ghastkarth: I wasn't attacking him but fine

RyNo: I felt attacked

Ghastkarth: Sorry ('m not sarcastic)

RyNo: It's okay (me neither)

Ghastkarth: Where is everyone

SkeleTy: Gee and Mikey are playing video games with Frank and Andy, Hayley and Lynn are with Gabe at the record store, Ash, me and Josh are at the mall, Joe, Patrick and Pete are hanging out by the park, you're with Jack and Brendon at Brendon's house preparing for the party and I think Ryan is hanging out with Jesus, God and Satan again

Ghastkarth: Wtf is with you knowing where everyone is all the time, it's creepy

SkeleTy: I have my sources

Ghastkarth: Ry, you with Satan and the others? 

RyNo: Yep

Spooky Josh: Wait so he knows who they are?

RyNo: Yes

SpookyMemes: Tell us

Spooky Josh: Yes tell us

RyNo: No

God: Attaboy

BeeBoo: Don't pressure my boyfriend

Satan: You really like pointing out he's your boyfriend 

BeeBoo: Yes he's hot shut up 

SpookyMemes: Does anyone know who they are except Ryan?

Jesus: No

SpookMemes: Darn it

RyNo: I'm not hot...

BeeBoo: Gasp

BeeBoo: Yes you are are you completely blind 

BeeBoo: Don't you guys agree

Satan: Yeah he's hot

GabrlSporta: Who's hot

BeeBoo: Ryan thinks he isn't hot

GabrlSporta: Does he need glasses?

BeeBoo: Apparently 

RyNo: Guys I'm not hot

GabrlSporta: Yep he needs glasses

BeeBoo: Yes you are, but if you had a quiff you'd be even hotter

RyNo: You'd also be hotter with a quiff

BeeBoo: Maybe I should get one

RyNo: Meet you at the hair salon?

BeeBoo: I'll be there in 10 minutes 

RyNo: See you there then 

SkeleTy: Wait are they serious?

Spooky Josh: Can we dye my hair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Ryan's 2016 haircut counts as a quiff but it's way hotter than his earlier ones


	38. HAPPY HALLOWEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half assed shit party and bad writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write something long and good but I was tired

October 31st 00:01

BeeBoo: HAPPY HALLOWEEN MOTHERFUCKERS

TrickOrTreat: What are you doing up it's the middle of the night

BeeBoo: But it's Halloween 

Ryundead: Brendon, go to bed

BeeBoo: Oh hey you finally changed your name

Ryundead: Yes, now go to bed 

SpookyMemes: You already used that name, cheater

BeeBoo: At least his name is more original than yours

SkeleTy: Oooh burn

Frankenstein: Are you fucking kidding me

Spooky Josh: Don't swear 

Gerald: Everyone in this chat swears all the time

BeeBoo: Wait what's scary about "Gerald"

Gerald: Nothing's scarier that being called by the wrong name

TrickOrTreat: True  
...  
09:21

Ryundead: Wait when's the party?

BeeBoo: 9 pm, but you can come at 7 to help with preparations 

Ryundead: In other words, you're expecting me to come at 7 to help with preparations 

BeeBoo: Yep

Ryundead: Fine

BeeBoo: Best boyfriend ever

Ryundead: Sigh  
...  
15:45

Ryundead: Do you need me to bring anything?

BeeBoo: Red and orange streamers

Ryundead: You couldn't have gotten them yourself?

BeeBoo: No, I'm busy buying candy and liquor 

Spooky Josh: "Liquor"

BeeBoo: Shut up  
...  
19:00

Ryan didn't even bother knocking when he arrived at Brendon's house and was greeted by the most hilarious sight in his life. His boyfriend was hanging upside down from the staircase, tangled in some orange festive lights, looking very helpless  
"How long have you been up there?" He asks, taking his time taking his shoes off, not missing the dirty look from Brendon.  
"About twenty minutes, twenty painful minutes at that," Brendon says and scowls.

"Okay but how did you even end up like that?" Ryan asks, trying to stifle a laugh but failing  
"How the fuck do you think? I was hanging up lights when a bird flew into a window and scared me, I fell and got tangled up in the lights!"  
Ryan burst out into full blown laughter  
"Fucking birds." Brendon mutters 

"Well then, let's get you down and start preparing!"  
...  
The obnoxiously loud music blasted into his ears the moment he stepped into the house.   
"What the heck even is this music, it sucks!" Josh exclaimed from beside him, Tyler nodded and followed Josh to the kitchen where three guys he didn't recognise and Ryan were standing.

"Oh hey Tyler, Josh!" Ryan shouted over the music  
"Hey Ryan, nice quiff!" Tyler said, earning a laugh from one of the strangers  
"Oh hey, sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Dallon, and this is Jon-" He gestured to the shorter of the trio "and this is Spencer-" he pointed at the other guy "we've all met but not in real life." He finished and Tyler's eyes widened

"You're God, Jesus and Satan?" He asked them  
"Yep!" The shorter, Jon, answered  
"Huh, I'd never have guessed..."  
...  
23:38

BeeBoo: Wellf tag was awesoem 

SkeleTy: You drink too much

BeeBoo: Yes, yes o do

Frankenstein: Now that Halloween is over it feels like a waste that I changed my name

Gerald: Nah it's cool

Frankenstein: Really

Gerald: Yeah

Frankenstein: Yours is cool too

Gerald: Thx

BeeBoo: Should we go to the treehouse?

SkeleTy: Yisss

Gerald: Sure

SpookyMemes: Are you sober enough to climb

BeeBoo: R U sober enough to climb

SpookyMemes: Fair point

Ryundead: See you guys there then

BeeBoo: Ye

Spooky Josh: I really love Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now that October is over I won't be updating as consistently, maybe every other day or something... This is mainly so I can work on other stuff than this, I also want the artist au to be published before the end of November but knowing me it won't happen, oh well..
> 
> Also tbh this is all over the place I'll edit it tomorrow... Maybe


	39. This chat is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dead, face it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the end notes, they're important.

Sunday 20:20

Brendan Boid Urine: What happened

Brendan Boid Urine: Where'd everyone go

Ryro: They left

Brendan Boid Urine: What

Spooky Josh: Face it Bren, this chat is dead

Brendan Boid Urine: But...

TyLer: Yep, it is 

Brendan Boid Urine: At least for now

TyLer: No, forever

Ryro: Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes I'm not dead! But I'm burned out. In all honesty I don't feel any inspiration to continue writing this or anything else, and I don't like that. So I'm taking a break for a few weeks and I'll (hopefully, no promises) start posting updates a little bit before December. Thanks for understanding, see you in a few weeks.
> 
> (I'll still be active on tumblr so maybe go follow me? I have the same name there as here)


	40. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bren does a thing, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey I'm back woooooo

Sunday 03:09

Forehead has added Spooky Josh, TyLer, Ryro, Gerald and Lero to "Gay Club 2.0"

Gerald: Oh no

Forehead: Welcome children!

Gerald: What are you doing

Lero: This is a terrible idea 

TyLer: Hello

Forehead: We haven't talked for quite sometime

Lero: I live on the same street as you, we're neighbors! 

TyLer: nO

Forehead: yEs

TyLer: n o

Forehead: y e s

Spooky Josh: w h a t ' s u p

Gerald: s t o p

Lero: Why haven't you changed your name it's way past Halloween 

TyLer: I've been asking the same thing but he always ignores me

Forehead: Rude

Spooky Josh changed their name to Spooky Jim

Spooky Jim: Happy?

Lero: Not really what I meant but ok

Spooky Jim: You always complain

Gerald: Gabe is wondering why he isn't invited

Lero: Wait you're talking to Gabe?

Gerald: Ye we're in the treehouse

TyLer: It's like 3 am what r u doin

Gerald: I think we already established that I'm an insomniac 

TyLer: O yea

Ryro: No

Ryro: Brendon what have you done

Forehead added GabrlSporta to "Gay Club 2.0"

Forehead: I think we already established that I'm the devil 

TyLer: I put my socks on my feet just so that my soul won't fall through my toes

Forehead: What

TyLer: Sorry I just came up with some lyrics and needed to write them down

Gerald: "I put my socks on my feet" really 

Ryro: I think it's rather clever

GabrlSporta: Me too

Ryro: Oh hey Gabe 

GabrlSporta: Hello Ryan

Spooky Jim: I'm going to bed

TyLer: Same

Forehead: Alright, goodnight Ty

TyLer: Goodnight Bren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end will make no sense to people who don't read my other fics om


	41. Happy Birthday, Ty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of Tyler's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually updated wow. In all honesty, Tyler is amazing, that's all I have to say thx.

Thursday 00:01

Spooky Jim: Tyler

TyLer: What

Spooky Jim: Happy

Forehead: Birthday

Ryro: To

Pepe: You

TrickTheDick: Happy

Lero: Birthday

Gee: To

GabrlSporta: You

JackaBoi: Happy

Catcarth: Birthday

Halsey: Dear

GunnsAndRoses: Tyler

HayWil: Happy

Joeman: Birthday

IncompetentAsshole: To

Andy: You

TyLer: Wow

TyLer: I am not proud to admit, I'm crying rn

 

* * *

  
Tyler looked up when he heard a tapping on his window to see the whole gang, standing on his balcony

"What the f- fudge," he whispered

He walked over to the door and opened

"What the fuck are you all doing here it's like-" He checked his phone "-twelve am!" He hissed

Brendon shrugged.

"It's your birthday and we're taking you out to breakfast."

Tyler shook his head, he needed new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet... I hope


	42. Suck a duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back
> 
> It's them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return nobody asked for yay

Friday 17:30

Dad added Ryro to "Unholy Trinity"

Dad: Sup

Ryro: ..Dad, is that you...

Dad: Yes son

Brencer: yo

Jonfucker69: How beautiful seing father and son united again

Dad: Shhhh children

Ryro: I have brothers?

Dad: They're adopted (don't tell them)

Brencer: WHAT

Jonfucker69: Why didn't you tell us

Ryro: Wow are they doing incest gross

Dad: No they were from different families

Ryro: ok phew

Brencer: I'm adopted?

 

* * *

  
Meanwhile in "The Suck-A-Dick Club"...

Forehead: WE'RE BACK BITCHES

Lero: Not this again

Forehead: do i need to remind you of the goddamn rules?

Lero: no...

Pepe: i knew my duck sucking senses were tingling

Lero: your what? nevermind...

Forehead: follow the fucking rules!

Lero: Nah

Forehead has removed Lero from the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is my life


	43. Have a Slice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name ask don't yah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as think as you drunk I am
> 
> Swear I!

Sunday 12:30

TyLer: HELP

Spooky Jim: What

TyLer: CHRIS AND NICK QUIT HELP I NEED A DRUMMER JOSH HELP ME JOIN PLS BAND HHHHHHH

Spooky Jim: Could you just calm down for a sec and explain?

TyLer: Crhis and nick quit the band

TyLer: Nad I need drummer now can you be? I learn bass I hope

Pepe: Nice English 

TyLer: Off fuck

Spooky Jim: Fine I'll join your band 

TyLer: YOU THANK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter yes kudos me please appreciate it would I ysshsjnsnsnsmsmsmmsmem


	44. Merry whatever you celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes

Sunday, Christmas Day, 23:49

Brendmas: Where the fuck are you guys

SanTyClaws: Celebrating Christmas you twat

Spooky Jim: Hi

Brendmas: Change your name bro

Spooky Jim changed their name to Spooky Jim Chrismas

Spooky Jim Christmas: The final evolution of Dj Spooky Jim

PeteBeforeXmas: I love your user Tyler

SanTyClaws: I love yours!

Jack Skellington: I love the nightmare before Christmas 

PeteBeforeXmas: Ye who says it's a Halloween movie!

SanTyClaws: No one. Literally no one.

Jack Skellington: Nope.

PeteBeforeXmas: Patrick, that's who...

PatrickCarolling: Jeez sorry, it was one time!

Glee: Who Tf thinks it's a Halloween movie

Whatsthis: Pat

PatrickCarolling: Don't call me Pat

Whatsthis: I'm not even going to apologise 

SanTyClaws: I'm going to sleep now gn

Spooky Jim Christmas: Goodnight, Ty 

Brendmas: N o

Jack Skellington: 'night

Brendmas: Cri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No
> 
> TbS lmaoooo


	45. Woah I'm Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitshitshitshitshitsjitirkfkdmdmmxmcmx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AmIOkay?No.butidgafimbackyay

Monday 13:39 

Where The Fuck Are You Guys: Where the fuck are you guys

Spooky Jim Christmas: Right here

Where The Fuck Are You Guys: Where did you go

Tyler Jøseph: We never left

Gerard Lays: Brendon your name is hurting my eyes

Where The Fuck Are You Guys: How

Gerard Lays: Don't question me 

Where The Fuck Are You Guys changed their name to Brendon

Frank Lero: That's just boring

Brendon: No

Tyler Jøseph: Hi Frank

Frank Lero: Hi

Gerard Lays: Guys I'm graduating in two months.

Brendon: Same

Frank Lero: Gee don't leave me!

Gerard Lays: Sorry m8

Frank Lero: Don't you m8 me

Gerard Lays: I'd rather m8 with you

Frank Lero: ...

Gerard Lays: People say I'm a pretty good Lay

Frank Lero: I'm so done

Tyler Jøseph: Who else is graduating this year?

Brendon: Me, Gee, Ryan, Pete, Dallon, Spencer, Jon and some others

Brendon: I'm not entirely sure 

Brendon: Uh, guys?

Brendon: Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooo yesss I'm actually back again. For real. I hope.
> 
> I might also be changing my user but idk to what, I need help


	46. Throw me out and fuck me in a basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man makes a heartfelt confession to his friends, you won't believe what happens next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually changed my name whaaat

Brendon: STOP DYING ON ME

Frank Lero: He's still not giving up?

Brendon: You can stfu and get a job

Gerard Lays: Dude chill

Brendon: And you can go get a non existent bj from your non existent girlfriend

Gerard Lays: Dude I'm gay 

Brendon: Does that make the girlfriend more existent 

Actually Jon: Dude wtf

Brendon: No you listen up here you ugly pieces of shit, I've been ignored for weeks on end and you guys probably don't give a shit about me. What the hell do you think will happen when some of us graduate, we'll lose contact. If you want this to happen you could just ignore me until the end of days but I doubt you want to spend the rest of your lives on your lonely asses regretting you ignored Brendon Boyd Urie.

Tyler Jøseph: I'm having a difficult time telling if he's serious or not

Ryan: Oh he is 

Gerard Lays: Well shit

Frank Lero: Wat

HayWil: What the actual shit is happening here

Brendon: If you think I'm done you're absolutely wrong, I have never felt a stronger connection to anyone in the entire world than I do to you guys, I honestly would lay out my life for you, especially you Ryan. I love all of you so much and I really don't like the way we've grown apart over the past few months, so f you guys would stop being so ducking ignorant and try to show some appreciation for everything I have given to you over these past months I would really like that.

Frank Lero: Oh shit he dropped the L bomb 

Tyler Jøseph changed their name to MotherDucker

MotherDucker: #BeeboAppreciationWeek

Ryan: Every week should be Beebo appreciation week

Gerard Lays: Hey guys do you remember when Bren stayed up till 3 am trying to teach Josh how to play a drum beat until he finally got it

HayWil: Yeah! No one else was good enough 

MotherDucker: Brendon once bought me a new phone cause he accidentally broke mine

Ryan: Guys he's crying

Ryan: Not crying*

Ryan: He's not crying ow Brendon stop no ah god don't hit me stop ouch ouch ouch 

Spooky Jim Christmas: Ryan uses text to speech?

Ryan: nO

MotherDucker: He totally does 

Actually Jon: I'm just wondering how high Brendon was when he wrote those messages 

Brendon: YOURE HIGH

Actually Jon: That isn't entirely incorrect

Brendon: I'm high too..

Joeman has left the chat

Joeman has been added to the chat

Joeman has left the chat

Joeman has been added to the chat

Brendon: Don't you dare fucking leave 

Joeman has left the chat

Patrick: Ffs he's not making my job easy

Joeman has been added to the chat

Pepe: Go Trick!

Joeman: has left the chat

Brendon: Dude I'm not that high

Joeman: Phuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop


	47. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble developing Brendon and Tyler's friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this as a separate work or not because I'm so proud of it but I decided to post it as a chapter cause I haven't updated in a while! I'm hopefully improving at writing (I used to be so much worse oml)

"Tyler, Tyler, hey, hey Tyler,"   
Tyler opened his eyes to see a smiling Brendon sitting next to him. By his bed. In his room. Staring at him.

Wait what 

He jumped up and pulled his blanket over his bare legs "What the fuck Brendon!"  
Brendon just kept staring.

"Why, how, are you in my room?" he asked the older boy. Brendon just shrugged, pausing for a bit before speaking "Well, I was bored so I decided to come over, no one answered the door so I just climbed in through the window."   
Tyler blinked. He slowly turned to his phone and turned it on, ignoring the messages from the group chat and checking the time instead. Four am. Great. "Brendon it's four am for god's sake what the heck!" he yelled a bit too loud, Brendon shrugged again. "I want waffles, do you have any?" 

Tyler stared at his friend incredulously, he brought his hand up to Brendon's large forehead felt it for a while. "No fever." he observed. Brendon narrowed his eyes and stood up "I am perfectly fine, I just want some waffles!" the boy announced, way too loud for comfort. Tyler's eyes widened and he shushed his friend.   
"No we don't have any waffles, besides its not even breakfast time what are you doing here?" he hissed. Brendon shrugged once more and stared out the window. "Ryan's out of town and my dad is out, I was lonely so I decided to come here." he said quietly. Tyler looked at him in sympathy and stood up, putting his arm around Brendon's shoulders. "Well," he paused "let's go get us some waffles!" he exclaimed.

Brendon turned to him and smiled.  
"Alright, lesgo!"

* * *

They sat down at the table closest to the windows facing the street and ordered a big plate of waffles to share. "Are you sure you don't want your own plate?" Brendon asked. Tyler nodded and smiled. "I'm fine with just a few waffles," Brendon grinned in return "If you say so!" 

When their waffles finally arrived (there were a LOT of waffles) Brendon ate almost all of them before Tyler even got a chance to take one. He didn't mind though. However, Brendon seemed to notice that his friend hadn't gotten any waffles cause he took a forkful and fed it to a blushing and slightly embarrassed Tyler. Brendon put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands, grinning widely. Tyler swallowed and gave a shy smile in return.

* * *

"This was a great idea!" Brendon announced once they got back to Tyler's house. Tyler smirked. "I guess it was a good idea after all," he said. Brendon kissed his friend's forehead and turned to leave before Tyler made a displeased noise which made the taller boy turn around. "Could you, maybe... Stay?" Tyler asked timidly and Brendon's eyes widened. "Uh, sure," 

Tyler smiled, a smile so bright that it made getting yelled at by Tyler's parents in the morning worth it a million times over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit now I ship it 
> 
> I have tumblr @Rundontgo


	48. The Finale One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god

Wednesday 12:30, many years in the future 

Brendon: I wonder if anyone even uses kik anymore

Tyjo: Holy crap I forgot I had kik on my phone hi

Brendon: TYLER

Tyjo: Brb lemme get Josh

Brendon: kk

Jodun: Tyler made me reinstall kik lol hi

Brendon: JOSH

Jodun: BRENDON

Brendon: I haven't seen y'all for years how ya been?

Tyjo: Aye you're right we need a reunion or something

Jodun: Me and Tyler got engaged last month!

Brendon: oh my god congratulations!!

Tyjo: What about you?

Brendon: I got married last year

Tyjo: Congrats! What's their name?

Brendon: Sarah, she's amazing!

Jodun: Congrats bro!

Frank Iero: Woah I wasn't expecting this chat to be back after so long

Tyjo: Ey fraank!!

Gregory: Why is my name Gregory 

Brendon: Gerard?

Gregory: Yep it's me

Brendon: FRANK  
GERARD YOURE HERE

Frank Iero: Yeppers

Ryab: Heyo

Brendon: RYAN

Ryab: We're neighbors Brendon

Brendon: STILL

Ryab: You borrowed my toaster this morning

Brendon: STILL

Ryab: Fine

Dadlon: Whoa

Dadlon: Didn't expect to wake up to this

Hayley: Oiii

Brendon: Guys we need a reunion before Josh and Tyler's wedding

Brendon: Wait when are you getting married

Tyjo: In August

Brendon: When the first group chat started!!!

Jodun: I didn't even think about that

Tyjo: Me neither

Brendon: So can y'all travel to wherever the wedding is like a few weeks prior and we can have a get together

Gregory: yeah I can

Frank Iero: Same

Hayley: I'll invite the girls!

Dadlon: I'll invite the guys

Patrick: Oh god 

Pete: OH YES 

Pete: WE'RE COMING

Patrick: Of course we are 

Tyjo: Alright I'll email you guys with details once Brendon, Josh and I have sorted stuff out!

Pete: TYLER

Pete: BRENDON

Brendon: PETE

Brendon: PATRICK

Brendon: I mean ok Ty!

Jodun: Well we have to go

Patrick: We do too

Dadlon: Same

Frank: Same for us

Brendon: Are you fucking serious

Tyjo: See you all in a few months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to end this. I really loved writing this but all good things must come to an end. The main reason is because I've basically left the clique and I was never really invested in the rest of the bandom, the reason I've left the clique isn't because I've lost interest in tøp as a whole, it's because the entire fandom is toxic. It's hate filled and I've really come to hate it over the past few months. I'll still continue to support Tyler and Josh the best I can without investing myself too far into the fandom, but maybe one day I might return with a prequel to this last chapter, because I don't think Brendon would let the chat die that quickly. Thank you all for joining me on this journey and supporting me through this. It's been a blast.


	49. The Real Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh they're back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to reread the entire fic for this chapter. It's- it's pretty bad (Jesus Christ the puns)

July 29th 2017

Brendon had organized a hotel pretty close to the marriage location where Tyler and Josh had been staying. They'd decided to meet the 29th, two weeks before Tyler and Josh's wedding. Brendon, Tyler, Josh, Gerard, Frank, Ryan, Dallon, Spencer, Jon and the others were now waiting for Patrick and Pete, who were late of course. Everyone was going to be there- (except Sarah who'd decided it would be awkward for her to be there during the reunion so she'd decided to just come for the wedding, and Gabe who sadly didn't have time to come for the reunion but was brining his band to play during the wedding.) -so they'd had to book a lot of rooms.

Brendon had spent months planning this reunion (and helping Tyler and Josh with the wedding) and he was happy it was seemingly going to turn out well. Just then Pete and Patrick's car stopped in front of the large group of young adults. The pair stepped out of the car, Pete grinning widely and Patrick giving a shy smile. Tyler immediately ran forward and enveloped Patrick in a tight hug. 

The shorter man gave a high pitched yelp before returning the hug just as tightly. Brendon smiled to himself, the two had always been close, and had apparently kept contact over the past few years. The group seemed to flow in unison going up to Pete and Patrick to greet them and hug each other and it was like a big ol' happy family reunion (which was technically what it was) and it made Brendon feel all giddy inside. 

"Brendon!" said a voice belonging to none other than Pete himself. He turned to look at the significantly shorter man and made a matching grin.   
"Pete!" he returned enthusiastically. He embraced the small man in a tight hug that matched the one Tyler had given Patrick earlier, if it wasn't tighter. "You've grown so much my tiny man!" he joked. Pete rolled his eyes fondly.   
"You're not so bad yourself, Bren," he retorted, though it was more like an empty insult. Brendon wasn't short, he was more medium height. 

After a while of small talk and hugging, Josh suggested they checked in everyone who wasn't already checked in at the hotel before they went to get dinner. They then realized that they wouldn't have the motivation or power to spend everyday for two weeks with each other. They all promptly agreed that taking breaks for alone time in between was a good idea. 

They all went to a nice restaurant (Taco Bell of course, per Tyler and Josh's request) and spent the evening laughing about things of past and catching up on what had happened during the years without contact. 

"Do you guys remember the Suck-A-Dick club?" Pete asked everyone at the table. A waitress walked by just then and looked mildly disgusted by what Pete had said and once she went into the kitchen, everyone promptly burst into laughter. Brendon was crying from laughing so hard and Joe was fighting for breath while Pete had almost fallen out of his chair. Patrick looked mildly distressed but laughed anyway. 

When Brendon had finally caught his breath he looked out at the table of 20 young adults and grinned, it felt as if they had never separated. As if they'd met each other just yesterday, he never wanted this feeling to go away. He expressed this opinion and everyone smiled, he smiled back, they all smiled and it was the best moment of his life. (probably) 

The next two weeks were probably some of the best weeks of his life. They'd all almost spent nearly every day together, doing different things, visiting old places they used to hang out at, it was amazing. Brendon was sad that it'd soon end but he had one more thing planned. Him, Josh and Tyler planned a big grill for the night before wedding preparations began and boy would it be spectacular. They'd set up an improvised tent in a clearing by the old treehouse and bought grills to set up. It had been pretty expensive, but they all agreed it would be worth it.

After the grill they all went back to their hotel rooms and slept. Awaiting the next day of preparing the to be spectacular wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, so I knew I was going to make at least one more chapter for the anniversary of the fic but huzzah, I'm making two more (including this one) 
> 
> I knew when I posted "the last chapter" that I wanted to make one for the one year anniversary of this fic, but I realized it would be weird if I didn't write one for the reunion and the wedding. So I decided to write one for both! I am proud that I managed to get this out within the deadline that I set for myself (something I rarely do) and I'm  
> pretty happy with the outcome. I now have two weeks to write the actual final chapter, wml.
> 
> Also apparently Gabe was their teacher in chapter 4 idk what happened there, there are a lot of continuity errors but I reread the fic anyway to avoid even more of them :/ also I've still never heard a song by Cobra Starship. Another thing I realized was that Ryan and Brendon apparently dated?? I'll just pretend they broke up but r on really good terms bc I don't want to disrespect Brendon and Sarah's lovely relationship <3 (I'm not changing Peterick's or Josh's and Tyler's relationships bc they were pretty big plot points and are important for future chapters)


	50. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half assed because I forgot about it anyways here's the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't cry 
> 
> it's 11 pm ok I'm tired

  


"Do you, Tyler Joseph, take Joshua Dun to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Brendon asked, he'd taken an online thingy to legally be able to marry the two as he'd promised them he would be the priest at their wedding. Obviously.

"I do," Tyler said, looking into his soon to be husband's eyes. Brendon grinned like a four year old before coming to his senses and continuing with the ceremony.  
"And do you, Joshua Dun, take Tyler Joseph to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do!" he exclaimed, and Tyler and him both grinned widely. Tyler placed the ring on Josh's finger and Josh did the same to Tyler before Brendon said (finally)  
"You may now kiss the groom."

And he did.

 

* * *

 

07:30 "My chat from hell" (the gay club 2.0) approximately 10 minutes after the wedding ended

Pete: OH MY GOD THAT WAS ADORABLE

Ryab: IKR

Brendon: IT TOTALLY FUCKING WAS OH MY LORD

Gayler: Sure

JOSHler: it was tho

Gayler: If u say so

Gabe: It was an honor to perform at your wedding

Gabe: And by that I mean it was fucking awesome and adorable

Francisco: It was adorable holy Jesus

Fransisco: Why is my name Fransisco

Geraldine: Idk

Geraldine: WHY IS MY NAME GERALDINE

Brendon: goTtA gO fAst

Geraldine changed their name to Gerard

Gerard: How did you even get our phones

Pete: He didn't

Francisco changed their name to Frank

Frank: Then how tf did he do it

Gayler: He hacked your accounts

Gerard: Wtf Brendon

Brendon: Anyways lets go to the treehouse one last time

Gayler: Ok

JOSHler: Can someone text the others

Brendon: oK

08:00

Ryab: And as the warm Ohio air got cooler as the sun went down, the group of old friend sat and watched it, reminiscing and joking about old times, just like old times.

Brendon: Who are you talking to

Ryab: No one

Ryab: I'm just making the ending more emotional

Brendon: the what

Gayler: This isn't an ending, this is the beginning of something new

Ryab: True

Brendon: Wtf

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY FINISHED HOLY WOW
> 
> it's been. a. year.  
> wtf am I doing with my life
> 
> Ok so I got this crazy idea to start writing fanfiction, and now it's one year later and look where I am. I've written 50 chapters, that's almost once a week what the heck. (except I haven't written once a week oops) and I'm just rambling anyways emotional shit memes and fourth wall breaks aside, thank you for this incredible ride, I might make another one, until then (?) bye lmao


End file.
